


Give your heart to me

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [301]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, An AU where you can only talk when you have met your soulmate, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est une nouvelle sensation que de parler, mais aussi de sentir James si près de lui.





	Give your heart to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/gifts).

Give your heart to me

  
James effleure doucement sa peau, ses lèvres presque contre les siennes, Niko sent ses joues rougir, comme un abruti il bégaye, il ne contrôle pas encore vraiment bien sa voix. C'est une longue histoire quelque part avec toutes les années qu'il traîne derrière lui, mais il peut dire que devoir attendre toute sa vie pour pouvoir finalement utiliser sa voix au même moment que sa rencontre avec son âme sœur n'est pas une expérience à refaire. Ils sont seuls dans son nouveau bureau du Bayern, Niko n'a pas eu énormément de temps pour s'y habituer que James est déjà en train d'y prendre ses aises. Il panique légèrement quand James l'embrasse finalement, ses mains sur ses cuisses, sa peau est chaude, Niko essaye de profiter du moment autant qu'il le peut, il a peur que ses nouveaux patrons rentrent et les voient comme ça... James retire sa bouche de la sienne, ses yeux se plantant dans les siens, lui retirant son pantalon avant même qu'il ait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pour la première fois de sa vie, Niko s'entend gémir, c'est... Humiliant. Au moins il se rassure en disant que James lui aussi découvre comment utiliser sa voix depuis le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissent.

  
''Tu es magnifique Niko, on aurait dû se rencontrer beaucoup plus tôt...'' James embrasse son cou puis son oreille cette fois, Niko se rend compte qu'il s'est accroché comme un abruti à sa nouvelle chaise de bureau

''J'avais quelque chose comme vingt ans quand tu es né.''

''Bien sûr, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant on a une éternité devant nous pour profiter.'' Les mains de James sont autour de son boxer, prêt à le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, ses joues sont beaucoup trop rouges, Niko n'aurait pas pensé que trouver l'utilisation de sa voix en même temps que trouver son âme sœur le rendrait si... Lui-même entre les mains de James. Il remercie le destin en fondant une nouvelle fois sous les lèvres de James.

  
Fin


End file.
